7
by ladyscoliosis
Summary: CC: 7 iS a lucky number. thiS iS Something i cannot reSiSt. letS play a game. ( A fan adventure told with my OCs )


**-monocromeFortune [MF] began trolling!-**

MF: hello anyone 7here

CD: I-Am

MF: oh 7hank heavens i 7houth7 i was going 7o be alone again

CD: Whats-Up-?

MF: oh no7hing just sailing across the black sea

CD: For-What-?

MF: 7he ring of course

unpredictableFigurine [UF] began trolling!

CD: 8)

UF: heeeeeeey :•D

UF: whats going on heeeeeeere?

CD: Eh-Just-Casual-Chatting

**-suppressiveGuilt [SG] began trolling!-**

MF: now 7heres a par7y s7ar7ing i sea

CD: Bluh

SG: Lapsus, where On Alternia have yOu been? We're suppOst tO be planning a red tea party

MF: i don7 know wha7 red is

MF: bu7 i7 all sounds nice

SG: I share my blOOd cOlOr with my friends Only

SG: It's safer that way, yOu knOw?

CD: 8/

UF: oooooooh i love tea parties!

MF: 7his ol' F7SH wishes he can join bu7 sadly i am ou7 a7 sea

SG: Oh, it's fine I understand! Maybe next time yOu can cOme!

UF: daaaaaaaw lapsus dont you want to join?

CD: I-Guess-So-I-Dont-Know-I-Didnt-Consent-To-The-Idea 

MF: well ill ge7 back 7o you guys la7er huge 7ides are rolling in and i refuse 7o have a we7 lap7op

CD: Alright-Then

UF: see yaaaaaaa!

SG: *Hugs*

MF: *hugs back*

**-monochromeFortune [MF] ceased from trolling!-**

**-greviousMonopoly [GM] began trolling!-**

GM: oh no. not thi$ again.

GM: what i$ thi$ gathering even 4.

GM: no 1 like me would join $omething $uch a$ thi$.

GM: i have better thing$ 2 attend 2.

UF: hiiiiiii lucrum! :•D

GM: no mannek.

GM: leave me be from thi$ 4ever.

GM: who $ent me the invitation anyway.

CD: I-Did

GM: no ju$t no.

GM: i have no time 2 chat 4 nothing unle$$ boon i$ involved.

SG: NOt even tOmOrrOw?

GM: not even 2morrow. dont $peak 2 me 4ever.

**-greviousMonopoly [GM] ceased from trolling!-**

UF: aaaaaaaw :•€

CD: *Pats-Mannek-On-The-Back*

UF: *hugs lapsus* thank you

CD: No-Problem

SG:

CD: -Forever-Pavlov

SG: *smiles*

CD: 8)

SG: I have a questiOn!

CD: Yeah-?

SG: hOw many Of us are there?

CD: Eight

UF: eight

SG: Just checking I need make eight sOpOr muffins then

CD: ...-What-?

UF: ...sopor muffins?

SG: Yes! Straight Out frOm my recuperacOOn!

SG: I gave yOu a few, Lapsus, remember?

CD: 8(

**-contemplativeDreamer [CD] ceased from trolling!-**

SG: Oh nO! He's gOnna thrOw up again!

SG: Be right back, Mannek!

UF: okay

**-suppressiveGuilt [SG] ceased from trolling!-**

UF: everyone is leaving sooooooo quickly...

**-crookedCondition [CC] began trolling!-**

UF: oh my god eossos

UF: im glad you arrived

CC: what'S been going on here? an invite waS Sent to me.

UF: it was lapsus

CC: ah, i See.

CC: hey, i found thiS weird little doll while Scavenging through a pile of old troll boneS.

CC: i dont believe it came from our planet at all

CC: itS originS are quite unknown.

CC: he SayS hiS name iS lil cal.

UF: oooooooh another doll like me!

UF: can you bring him over so i can greet him?

CC: um, not right now. he tellS me that he rather Stay here.

UF: :•( oh okay i understand

UF: he sounds sooooooo interesting!

CC: he alSo SpeakS of very weird thingS.

UF: what does he talk about?

CC: i dont know.

CC: i can't really pinpoint what he'S trying to Say.

CC: be right back

**-crookedCondition [CC] ceased from trolling!-**

UF: siiiiiiigh :•(

-**crookedCondition [CC] began trolling!-**

UF: :•)

UF: sooooooo what happened?

CC: mannek, i believe i muSt play my role.

UF: as the maid of void?

CC: to Serve nothing.

CC: thiS iS what i'm deStined to do.

UF: ?

UF: eossos are you feeling okay?

CC: i'm alright, mannek. all i'm doing iS fulfilling a purpoSe.

UF:...but eossos you are! :•(

UF: you disappeared and now youre saying things! stop it!

CC: mannek

UF: ?

UF: yes?

CC: there are eight of uS, am i right?

UF: um well yes

UF: why are you asking this?

CC: Eight iS an even number. we need to make thingS odd, very odd. i need to play my role in thiS Story aS a new beginning. after all, 7 iS a lucky number.

CC: i alSo love the number 7 for itS bent Shape.

CC: let'S play a game.

UF: eosses youre scaring me!

CC: it'S not really fear.

CC: juSt luck.

**-crookedCondition [CC] ceased from trolling!-**

UF: :'•(

**-contemplativeDreamer [CD] began trolling!-**

**-suppressiveGuilt [SG] began trolling!-**

SG: back!

UF: oh

UF: hey guys

SG: Lapsus was thrOwing up all Of my beautiful muffins!

SG: NO wOrry he can sample mOre!

CD: 8(

CD: Why-Recuperacoon-Slime-?

SG: NOnsense! Its a perfect ingredient!

SG: Slime is what made it deliciOus!

CD: 8(

SG: YOu there mannek?

UF: um yeah

UF: im here

UF: ill just go

UF: i need think about a few things

SG: Sure!

CD: You-Have-All-The-Time-In-The-World-To-Think-Return -When-Youre-Feeling-Alright

CD: 8)

UF: :•)

UF: thank you

**-unpredictableFigurine [UF] ceased from trolling!-**

SG: YOu like her

SG: DOnt yOu?

CD: Yeah-Pretty-Much

CD: But-She-Doesnt-Know

SG: Arent yOu a subjugglatOr?

CD: Yeah-So-?

SG: I mean, shes a marOOnblOOd!

SG: DOnt yOu think yOu wOuld get in trOuble fOr that?

CD: I-Have-A-Redblood-Mutant-For-A-Moirail

CD: And-I-Would-Most-Likely-Be-In-Trouble-For-That

SG: Oh my, yOure right

SG: I shOuldve nOtice that

CD: Exactly

SG: Well, I have tO gO

SG: I need tO finish planning the tea party

CD: See-You-Later-Pavlov

SG: Bye, Lapsus!

**-suppressiveGuilt [SG] ceased from trolling!-**

******-contemplativeDreamer [CD] ceased from trolling!-**

**-monocromeFortune [MF] began trolling!-**

MF: i have re7urned

MF: hello

MF: lapsus

MF: pavlov

MF: mannek

MF: oh my

MF: i sea 7ha7 everyone has already lef7


End file.
